Happily Ever After
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: They were never to meet, fate had paired them with different people, had thought out their lives, but when Tamaki saw something in her, he went against fate and was falling in love. He would make her see how the two of them could work and have a Happily Ever After.
1. Chapter 1

**Happily Ever After **

**Summary: They were never to meet, fate had paired them with different people, had thought out their lives, but when Tamaki saw something in her, he went against fate and was falling in love. He would make her see how the two of them could work and have a Happily Ever After. **

**Pairing: Kagome/Tamaki**

**(This is a drabble fic. It is what I am writing for when I take a break from my NaNoWriMo fic, which will be posted at the end of the month. This is to be updated daily...It has 9 chapters to it already...will post those soon to catch up with the date XD ) **

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

Tamaki didn't know when he first noticed her, but the moment he knew he wanted to know her more was in the spring of his second year. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and he had come to school early to do preparations for the Host Club.

He saw her under a cherry blossom tree, a book open in her lap as she gazed up at the falling blossoms. Her eyes were glazed over and misty, her arms were wrapped around her as if she was trying not to let herself fall apart.

It was the moment Tamaki wanted to get to know this woman better. He had seen her about before but had never actually stopped and took the time to really look at her.

Violet eyes looked at the woman who was off in her own mind with a knowing look. He had seen that same look before...he saw it everyday when he looked in the mirror...that was before he made the Host Club...They had helped him so much.

This woman though...she didn't seem to be getting any help. She was trying to keep everything in, not wanting anyone to see the pain she was in.

Looking at the woman again, he made a decision.

Tamaki took a deep breath and started to walk over to the woman he didn't even know the name of, but already made a place in his heart.

As he stood by the woman he gave a small smile as he spoke as he kneeled down, "Hello Princess."

Blue eyes clashed with darker blue and it was that moment the world shifted and fate was rewritten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: Here is the first chapter! Sadly I won't be able to update until Tuesday because I am doing a live in shift for work, meaning I go to work by 6am on Monday and won't be home until Tuesday after 10am. I will update when I get off work, don't worry! Hope you enjoyed the first Chapterdrabble. **_


	2. Chapter 2

x-X-x

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked up when she heard a voice, blinking she saw Suoh. She had seen him around a couple times here and there, but never actually talked to him. She tended to keep to herself.

'_Princess?' _Kagome thought, a small smile creeping onto her face, _'That is something I haven't been called before...'_ She really didn't know how she felt being called that. She was no princess, if anything she was a warrior, or maybe it was the reluctant villain?

"Hello Suoh-san..." She paused before continuing, "...and I am not a princess...far from it actually." Kagome forced a smile on her face. She really wasn't a princess, not matter how much she wished she could have been when she was younger.

After all she had done...she would never be something like a princess which was all about being pure and kind. She was the reason so many died, and she would never forgive herself for all the blood that was forever on her hands.

The blood gave her a small frown, "Why would you say that, if you don't mind me asking."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, she didn't understand why he was talking to her to begin with. He was the 'Prince of Ouran' and she wasn't even on the radar of anyone of Ouran.

Sesshomaru made sure she went to this school...but that was something else entirely. She was a commoner as far as she was concerned. She would never fit in with the rich, no matter how hard Sesshomaru said she was now 'apart' of the rich since she was 'pack.'

"I don't think commoners can be looked at as Princesses...right?" She wasn't going to tell him the real reason...she would never tell anyone the reason she was so...'tainted'.

Tamaki blinked at this, he didn't know another commoner was attending Ouran. There hadn't been any talk about it. Shaking his head he gave the girl a smirk, picking up a lock of her hair, "I think you would make a lovely princess." His violet eyes making Kagome almost believe those words.

Almost...but Kagome knew she would never be something so pure again. She would never be a princess and get a Happily Ever After.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter...but I have been working live in shifts almost all week...and then today I ended up hurting myself because of all the snow and ice we have gotten. I slipped outside at work and cracked my head open...soo yup. Just my luck. ANYWAY, I will upload another chapter either tonight...or in the morning. I need to catch up with the date. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter all the same. <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome gave him a small smile, "I thank you give me too kind of words." She really didn't believe the words he said to her. She can't.

She deserved to not believe them.

Tamaki looked at the blue eyed girl that caught his attention, he never noticed her before and he hasn't really remembered seeing her around.

He knew he was going to have to find out some information about her, he just couldn't get the feeling of 'home' when he was around her. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I think they are more than kind words. I say the truth." He always spoke the truth, sometimes it may come out differently, but it was the truth the same.

Kagome gave a small smile and shook her head, closing her book.

Standing up Kagome just gave him another smile, "I think I will see you in class Suoh-San." She gave a bow and went to leave.

As she left Tamaki grabbed her elbow, turning her around, "Can I atleast get your name, Princess?"

Kagome titled her head to the side, "It is Higurashi, Kagome, and as I told you...I am no princess." With that she released herself from his grip and made her way into class, not knowing she just made him even more curious about her.

Tamaki grinned as he watched her walk away, he was now even more interested in the girl who thinks she will never be a Princess...but in his eyes, she was one already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: Hope you like the third chapter! Tell me what you think?! Read and Review! <strong>_


End file.
